Druella
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot acerca de Druella (Rosier) Black y de la decisión de sus tres hijas (Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa) y como estas impactaron estas en la familia. Parejas Canon. One Shot. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

><p><strong>Diclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**Nota especial:** Un pequeño One Shot acerca de Druella (Rosier) Black acerca de la decisión de sus tres hijas (Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa) y como impactaron estas en la familia.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Druella"<strong>

_Harry Potter fanfic_

_By Spidey_Legend_

_04/10/2014_

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXXXXXX<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>ras terminar uno de sus habituales té de las cinco de la tarde, Druella tomó una fotografía.

La última en la que ella aparecía junto a sus hijas.

Ella sonrió al recordar cuando la tomaron. Poco después de la celebración por la cual su primogénita Bellatrix se comprometía junto a Rodolphus Lestrange.

No la mejor de las opciones según ella pero era un sangre pura y eso bastaba para ella.

Los Lestrange eran después de todo, una poderosa familia cuyos ancestros provenían de Francia.

A Druella nunca le agradaron los franceses pero siempre pensó que podrían ser peor. Bellatrix podría haber escogido a un sangre pura alemán y eso sí la hubiese molestado.

Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a los constantes desafíos de su hija mayor.

Es irónico que tras las grandes expectativas creadas hacia la pareja, todo se arruinara.

Druella recordaba perfectamente el ambiente cálido y alegre de cuando se enteraron que Bellatrix estaba embarazada e incluso ya habían escogido el nombre para el bebé. Vega en caso de ser niña y Regulus de ser varón.

Bellatrix, así como sus hermanas tenían la afinidad Black por seguir con la tradición en los nombres. A ella no le gustaba tanto pero al menos pudo tener voz y voto en el nombre de su tercera hija.

Druella no le extrañaba que haya escogido Regulus en caso de ser hijo ya que su pequeño primo era su pariente favorito. En varias ocasiones, Druella pensaba que Bellatrix practicaba con su primo para alguna futura ocasión.

Sin embargo, el destino les jugó una mala pasada y Bellatrix perdió el embarazo. Para peor, los médicos establecieron que era peligroso para su salud si alguna vez volvía a quedar encinta.

Las esperanzas de ambas familias se rompieron en mil pedazos y fue el comienzo del fin.

Fue entonces cuando la familia Lestrange insistió con otro arreglo matrimonial pero esta vez entre el hijo menor Rabastan y la siguiente en la familia Andromeda.

Druella sabía que eso sería un fracaso estrepitoso. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Rabastan actuaba como un verdadero cerdo. No tenía respeto por las mujeres y gustaba de dilapidar la fortuna familiar en apuestas y prostitutas.

Definitivamente Andromeda no iba a aceptar.

Si había algo que sus hijas habían heredado de ella, era su orgullo y una mirada a temer cuando estaban enojadas. Además que Andromeda era más parecida a Bellatrix de lo que muchos creían. Solo que más cuidadosa al expresarse y menos propensa a los insultos y actos erráticos.

Tal como ella predijo, en la fiesta de compromiso, golpeó a Rabastan con un puñetazo en la cara y tras gritarle a su padre por el arreglo, decidió escapar de allí con la ayuda de Alphard.

A Druella tampoco le sorprendió ello. Alphard tenía una debilidad tanto por Andromeda como por Sirius y el comportamiento de ambos eran un constante dolor de cabeza tanto para Cygnus como para Walburga.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso para ambos fue cuando Andromeda anunció que contraería matrimonio con muggleborn Ted Tonks.

La noticia provocó un caos en la Casa Black y Walburga decidió borrar del tapiz de la familia tanto a Andromeda como a Alphard. Druella pensaba que era apresurada la decisión, especialmente porque Ted Tonks a pesar de ser un muggleborn, tenía un cargo importante en el Ministerio. Siempre pensó que Andromeda podría haber elegido algo peor, como un Muggle o un Gryffindor.

Sin embargo, Cygnus estaba frenético y nada de lo que ella le decía, parecía calmarlo.

Lo peor fue cuando él y Orion decidieron interrumpir la boda y atacar a los novios. Sin embargo, subestimaron la situación al ir solamente ellos. Tanto Ted como Andromeda tenían respaldos, incluidos Alphard. La pelea culminó con Alphard matando a Orion en defensa propia y con Cynus encarcelado en Azkaban donde moriría un año después.

La noticia solo provocó más divisiones en la familia Black.

Sirius y Walburga peleaban prácticamente todo el tiempo. Regulus a menudo se escapaba junto a Kreacher y venía a su casa para ver a Bellatrix pero como ella ya no estaba allí, terminaba pasando el tiempo junto a Narcissa.

Bellatrix, su esposo y su cuñado se ausentaban a menudo de la Mansión. Druella solo sabía porque asistían a las reuniones de alguien que se llamaba a sí mismo Voldemort.

Druella no confiaba en Voldemort. Primeramente porque no lo conocía ni a sus verdaderas intenciones y eso era un pecado capital para ella.

Rosier de nacimiento, la desconfianza sobre las personas que querían reclutar era siempre muy alta. Justamente por la misma razón no le agradaba Albus Dumbledore ni Millicent Bagnold. A Druella no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer.

Dos años después del incidente, Druella se encontró por casualidad con Alphard y tuvieron una pequeña conversación. Alphard se había sorprendido cuando Druella le dio algo de dinero para Andromeda.

Alphard entendió enseguida y no dijo nada. Luego partió enseguida.

Traidora de la sangre para los Black o no, Druella no dejaría que su hija muriese de hambre. Aunque tuviese que hacerlo en secreto.

Lo único que le quedaba por ahora, era Narcissa quien contrajo matrimonio con Lucius Malfoy. Especialmente ahora que Bellatrix prácticamente era una extraña en su casa.

Lucius era bastante pomposo y arrogante pero al menos, tenía la decencia de saber cuando abrir la boca y cuando no. Si alguien le preguntase a ella bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, diría que Narcissa escogió la mejor opción para casarse.

Tal vez era porque ella escogió el nombre. Bastante presuntuoso pero no por ello, menos acertado.

Con el tiempo, las cosas fueron un poco más tranquilas o por lo menos sin problemas. Esto claro estaba hasta la decisión de Sirius de abandonar Grimauld Place y ser expulsado también del tapiz.

Druella observaba la fotografíay las expresiones de las cuatro en ella y se preguntaba que había salido mal.

¿Orgullo?

¿Terquedad?

No podría precisarlo pero si podía saber que la familia Black se estaba derrumbando, especialmente con Bellatrix incapacitada y Narcissa incluida plenamente en la familia Malfoy a pesar de las constantes visitas.

Por lo tanto, toda la responsabilidad recaía en el joven Regulus a quien a simple vista se le podía notar su incomodidad para llevar a cabo las tareas de heredero de la casa Black.

Walburga lo estaba presionando en demasía.

Cuando Druella, se enteró que tenía una nieta llamada Nymphadora, simplemente hizo una mueca. Al parecer Andromeda no había perdido el gusto por los nombres extravagantes y se preguntaba que escogería Narcissa.

Druella sabía que se venían momentos importantes. Los rumores de una posible guerra civil eran cada vez más fuertes.

El Ministerio de Magia estaba a punto de quedar atrapado entre una guerra civil entre las ideologías de Albus Dumbledore y de Lord Voldemort.

Druella sabía que había que escoger bandos y con excepción de Bellatrix, se preguntaba que elegirían sus familiares. Ya sabía que su sobrino Evan era uno de ellos.

No era una sorpresa. Su hermano era un entusiasta de Voldemort.

Ella prefería el recato y aunque la quisiesen presionar, ella les daría una respuesta que tal vez no estaban preparados para escuchar, pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría de los recuerdos de ella con sus hijas.

Aquellos momentos felices en los que una madre compartía el amor hacía su legado.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**FIN**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

***Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y buen fin de semana.**

***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
